


Scars

by Nellancholy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moderate anthropomorphization, Nonbinary Character, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Really short. Post-game,Buzzwole and Pheromosa try to comfort Nihilego. Major spoilers for Sun/Moon.





	

Buzz woke up to the feeling of small,but decidedly painful punches landing on their massive,fluid-filled biceps and the sound of Mosa whispering urgently.

"Buzz,Buzz! Wake up!"

Buzz's sticky,tired eyes opened as they took stock of their surroundings. Guzz and Steela were both snoring softly some distance away,having consumed the lion's share of what little food they'd managed to forage. Xurk and Kat were up in the forest canopy somewhere,keeping watch. Neither of them were ever inclined to sleep anyway,so it worked out. And Mosa was standing over Buzz,thankfully having ceased their assault. Buzz sighed. "What is it?"

Mosa's face scrunched up in annoyance. "Ni isn't sleeping. They're just...sitting there."

Buzz's gaze followed where Mosa had pointed with their chin. Indeed,Ni was slumped against another tree not far away. Buzz rolled onto their side,grumbling. "They'll sleep when they need to. If they need it I'll carry them tomorrow."

This was promptly interrupted by a firm kick to the bicep by Mosa. "Go on! Go talk to them. It's not like they were the one kidnapped and...used by a bloody _fleshy_ ,were they now?"

Buzz grunted in annoyance and sat up,nursing their sore bicep. "Fine,I'll go talk to 'em..."

Buzz got up and tried to lumber discreetly over to Ni. As Buzz got closer,it became obvious that Ni was sobbing softly,only to cease as they noticed Buzz's approach.

Buzz stood over them,trying to adopt a more comforting demeanor. "Hey kid. How're you feeling?"

Ni sniffed,turning away. "I'm fine. It's nothing." They leaned up against the tree,trying to seem nonchalant.

Buzz sighed,kneeling down in an effort to lower themselves to Ni's eye level and putting their arm reassuringly around them. "Doesn't seem like nothing if it's got you crying. It's okay to talk you know? You're safe with us now."

Perhaps a little surprisingly,this was quite enough for Ni to burst into tears again,pressing themselves face first into Buzz's chest as they wailed. "I-i can still feel her _inside_ me...why...? Why...? I just...didn't want her to stop loving me...she made me do all that..." Their words quickly dissolved into wordless cries.

Buzz didn't loosen their grip,even if they were at something of a loss. It was true. Ni had gotten the worst of it. They'd all been torn away from their home and abandoned here,on an alien world. But it was Ni that'd been imprisoned by some monster,forced to serve her efforts to create a world where only them and her would exist.

Buzz considered telling Ni to look them in the eye,but that might be a bit difficult. They settled for: "Listen to me,okay? You're...right. She acted like she loved you,and it was wrong of her to do the things she did. Love doesn't mean you keep someone for yourself,and force them to do things they don't want to. But she's gone now. She can't hurt you any more. And anyone else who wants to do anything to you that you don't want..." Here Buzz tightened their grip just a little bit. "...will have to go through all of us first. You don't have to stop crying now,or ever. But you don't have to be scared anymore,either."

By this time Ni definitely wasn't crying any more,their breaths exhaling softly on Buzz's shoulder. At some point Mosa had joined in,slender arms hugging Ni from the opposite direction,joining Buzz in a protective circle as they chuckled. "Didn't know you could be...such a good parent. Still..." Mosa chose not to complete that thought,instead resting their head tenderly on Ni's bulb.

After a few more minutes,it was obvious that Ni had fallen asleep for the first night in almost a week,their bulb gently rising and falling with their breaths. But Buzz and Mosa didn't move,nestling with Ni as comfortably as they could on the forest floor.

None of them knew what the next day in the alien world would bring,but now more than ever,they knew they could face it together. And perhaps...even find a way home.

Together.


End file.
